


Electric Shock

by faithinthepoor



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the prompt 'Dollhouse, Caroline/Bennet, electric shock' at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Shock

No one can ever say that Bennet doesn’t know about pain. When people look at her they see her arm and think it represents strength of character and the ability of the human spirit to triumph over adversity. Well at least that’s what people outside of Rossum see. Her employers only see the bottom line and the potential loss of productivity. It’s as though they somehow believe that her arm and brain are connected.

In truth her arm is inconsequential. It is numb. Its pain did not linger. Not like the pain in her heart. Caroline took everything that she was and destroyed it. The crime is a million times worse because Caroline gave her everything in the first place. Caroline made her feel, made her believe, made her love and it was all a giant lie.

When Caroline has the audacity to walk into her lab she can’t believe her luck. Her revenge is cold but it is definitely sweet. She has the ability to fire volts through Caroline’s body that will cause agony but will not kill. She will torture her but she will force Caroline to live with the pain just as Caroline has done to her.


End file.
